Ai no Unmei
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Dengar senpai, jika masa lalu berubah dan Mammon tidak mati lalu aku tidak bergabung dengan Varia, bisakah kita bertemu dan bersama seperti ini?" Warning! Sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), oneshot! Don't like, don't read! Dedicated for Bel's Birthday! Cover isn't mine! Mind to RnR?


**-10 Years Later. Varia HQ, Italy. December 21****st****, XXXX. 23.09 p.m-**

"_Senpai_…" panggil seorang remaja berambut hijau —kali ini topi kodok berukuran besar yang biasanya berada dikepalanya hilang entah kemana— sambil menatap pemandangan diluar dari jendela yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan balkon. Seorang pemuda lain yang lebih tua dengan rambut _blonde_ menghentikan aktivitasnya –memutar-mutar pisau kebanggaannya– dan menoleh kearah remaja bersurai hijau itu.

"Hn?" tanya sang '_senpai_' pendek, terkesan tak peduli.

"Kudengar _Decimo _dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu datang ke masa ini…" kata remaja yang biasanya bertopi kodok itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?" tanya pemuda _blonde _itu sambil berbalik dan kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya yang terganggu –memutar pisau kebanggaannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jika _Decimo _dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu berhasil mengalahkan Byakuran dan mengubah masa lalu, maka masa depan akan berubah kan?" tanya remaja bersurai hijau itu, sebenarnya ini pertanyaan yang serius, namun nada suaranya –selalu– terdengar datar.

"Katakan saja intinya, kodok! Pangeran malas berbasa-basi!" kata pemuda _blonde _itu sinis.

Sebuah helaan napas dari sang remaja. "Dengar _senpai_," sang remaja kembali bersuara. "Jika masa lalu berubah dan Mammon tidak mati, apa kita bisa bertemu dan bersama seperti ini di masa depan?" tanya sang remaja.

_Deg_

Pemuda _blonde _tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memasukkan pisaunya kesaku jaketnya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap sang remaja yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sekalipun matanya tertutup poni, sang pemuda _blonde _bisa menangkap keindahan iris hijau sang remaja yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Fran—"

"—Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Bel-_senpai_…" potong sang remaja, serius namun nadanya tetap monoton.

"Jika Mammon tidak mati dan aku tidak bergabung dengan Varia, bisakah kita bertemu dan bersama seperti ini?" tanya remaja berambut hijau itu lagi.

.

.

.

**Title : _Ai no Unmei_  
**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : B26**

**Rate : T for save  
**

**Warning : TYL, Sho-ai, OOC level ekstrim, typo(s), **_**oneshot **_**for Bel's birthday**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu…" sebuah jawaban tak memuaskan keluar dari mulut pemuda _blonde _itu setelah jeda beberapa detik. Remaja bersurai hijau –yang tidak lain adalah Fran– itu menghela napas, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak didadanya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Fran?" pemuda _blonde_ –yang sudah pasti adalah Bel– itu balik bertanya dan menatap sang kekasih.

Remaja itu menatap sepatunya sendu. "Aku pun tak tahu, _senpai_…" jawab remaja itu setengah tak terima. Ia tak sudi menjawab itu dengan jawaban tak pasti macam itu. Tapi, kenyataannya ia memang tak tahu. Ah, menjadi manusia yang hanya bisa menjalani takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan kadang memang menyedihkan.

Sebuah helaan napas dari sang _blonde_. "Fran, tatap mataku saat bicara…" perintah pemuda _blonde _itu sedikit tegas.

"Tidak mau—"

"—Lakukan, Fran… aku menolak bicara serius jika lawan bicaraku tak menatap mataku…" kata Bel dingin.

"Tapi, _senpai_—"

_Deg_

Fran tak sengaja mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda _blonde _itu. Bel tengah menatapnya intens, sekalipun matanya tertutup poni, Fran bisa merasakan pemuda itu tengah menatapnya serius tanpa berkedip. Sang remaja kembali menunduk, tak sanggup menatap _senpai_-nya.

"Kau takut, Fran?" tanya Bel.

.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari pemuda bersenjatakan pisau itu. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya. Fran hanya diam dan terus menunduk, jantungnya semakin berdetak tak harmonis.

_Tap…_

Langkah pemuda _blonde _itu berhenti tepat didepan Fran. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, terkesan angkuh. Fran membuang wajahnya, masih enggan menatap atau berhadapan dengan _senpai_-nya.

Perlahan, Bel menarik remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu kedalam pelukannya, mencoba mengusir kegelisahan yang menerpa kekasihnya itu. Fran hanya diam dan membiarkan Bel memeluknya erat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung pemuda _blonde _itu. Tunggu dulu, ada hal lain yang dirasakan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

_Tangan _senpai_-nya gemetar?_

Masih dalam posisi Bel memeluknya, Fran menyentuh lengan Bel. Benar, tangan pemuda _blonde _itu gemetar.

"_Senpai_—"

"—Jangan bicara, biarkan seperti ini… lima menit…" potong Bel. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda _blonde _itu, sayang sekali Fran tak bisa melihatnya. Fran terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba sang remaja melebarkan tangannya dan ikut mendekap pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan manusia tersebut. Kehangatan yang dirasakan diri masing-masing membuat mereka nyaris tak sadar telah turun salju diluar Varia HQ. Mereka paham apa yang dirasakan pasangan mereka, tak ingin berpisah dari belahan jiwanya. Tapi setelah dipikir, cukup masuk akal bukan?

Jika Mammon tak mati di masa depan, mereka tak akan bertemu seperti sekarang. Entah kenapa, mereka seperti dipersatukan oleh _Mist Guardian _Varia itu. Menyedihkan, mereka bagaikan mengharapkan kematian dari _Mist Arcobaleno_. Ego akan memiliki belahan jiwa tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka mengutuk diri masing-masing karena sempat berharap akan kematian rekan mereka.

Tapi, keegoisan akan memiliki pasangan jiwa seutuhnya memang tak mungkin dihapuskan. Bel tetap ingin bertemu di masa depan dengan Fran, begitu juga sebaliknya. Fran ingin jatuh cinta dan terus bersama dengan Bel, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ego yang tinggi untuk tetap bersama pemegang belahan hati tak akan bisa berkurang.

_Tapi….._

"Hei, Fran…" panggil Bel tenang, masih dalam posisi memeluk remaja bertopi kodok itu.

"Apa? Ngomong-ngomong, lima menit sudah lewat…" kata Fran dengan nada monoton.

"Kalau begitu tambah lima menit lagi…" kata Bel tanpa dosa.

"Ya, dan kau akan minta lima menit lagi jika lima menit yang ini sudah habis…" sergah remaja bersurai hijau itu _flat_.

"Dengar kodok, aku tak mau kau menghancurkan suasana…" kata Bel sedikit kesal. Heran juga, kekasihnya ini bisa-bisanya menghancurkan suasana yang sedang serius seperti ini. Fran mengerti, dikuncinya semua kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi… tapi, sepertinya Sawada akan berhasil mengalahkan Byakuran… aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri seperti apa kekuatannya sampai bisa mengalahkan Bos di _Ring Conflict_…" kata Bel panjang lebar. Fran terdiam, rasa sakit dan sesak menjalar didadanya. Ia tidak mau berpisah.

"Tapi, kau harus tahu…" Bel melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit tak rela. Didekatkannya wajah Fran dengan wajahnya. Bel meneguk ludahnya. Detak jantungnya yang semula hanya berdetak dengan tempo _allegretto _naik drastis menjadi _presto_. Wajah pemuda itu memunculkan segaris merah tipis dipipinya. Tak lama, dahi kedua orang itu pun bertemu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Bel bersumpah dia bisa merasakan napas Fran yang hangat dan teratur.

"Cinta itu akan mengikuti alurnya sendiri… sekalipun Mammon tidak mati, sekalipun kau tidak bergabung dengan Varia, kupastikan kita akan bertemu kembali…!" kata Bel penuh keyakinan.

Rasa sesak sekaligus sakit yang tadi menjalar didada Fran perlahan menghilang. Kedua rasa itu seakan lenyap dan berganti dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tempo _presto_. Degup jantungnya sangat cepat seakan ingin keluar dan meneriakkan seluruh perasaannya pada dunia. Sebenarnya cukup mengherankan sih, _senpai_-nya ini jarang sekali mengatakan hal-hal berbau romantis macam ini…

"Bagaimana jika itu tak terjadi?" tanya remaja bersurai hijau itu sambil melirik kearah lain, berusaha tak menatap kekasihnya.

"Heh," pemuda _blonde _itu mendengus. "Itu akan dan harus tejadi, kodok! Sudah kubilang akan kupastikan, kan?" lanjut pemuda itu tanpa keraguan.

"_Senpai_, yakin sekali, eh?" kata remaja yang menggantikan posisi Mammon itu.

"Ushishishi~, tentu saja! Itu karena—" Bel mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Fran. "—kodok itu milik pangeran…!" bisik pemuda _blonde _itu.

Fran mendengus datar, meskipun sebenarnya detak jantungnya telah naik menjadi _prestisimo_. "Kau selalu mengatakan itu, Bel-_senpai_…" kata remaja bersurai hijau itu _flat_.

"Ushishishi~, hanya penegasan bahwa kau memang milikku, kodok…" kata Bel sambil menyeringai _chessire_. Hening melanda kedua insan itu. Masing-masing terbawa pada pikiran sendiri. Namun, yang paling teringat adalah nama orang yang berada dihadapan mereka, belahan jiwa masing-masing.

"Fran," panggil Bel pelan. Fran menatap _senpai_-nya itu datar. Bel mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya. Fran mengerti dan tanpa sadar ikut memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Keduanya lupa sedang berada dimana, seolah terhipnotis oleh tawaran cinta menggiurkan dari belahan jiwa.

Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, jarum jam telah menunjuk tengah malam dan bel tanda memasuki hari baru berdentang cukup keras. Kedua insan manusia tadi melepaskan ciumannya. Tenang, itu hanya ciuman biasa tanpa nafsu membara. Hanya tanda kasih sekaligus tanda terikatnya sebuah janji akan bertemu kembali. Kini mereka saling terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran akan pasangan masing-masing.

"Oh ya, _senpai_," Fran memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hn?" tanya Bel pendek.

"Ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan…" kata remaja bersurai hijau itu sambil menarik tangan _senpai_-nya.

"O- OI! _Froggy_! Lepaskan! Pangeran tidak butuh ditarik kodok jelata sepertimu!" protes Bel, namun dengan santainya hanya ditanggapi angin lalu oleh sang remaja. Kedua orang itu menyusuri lorong Varia HQ yang cukup gelap tanpa takut. Setelah cukup lama, tibalah mereka disebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan ganggang pintu yang terbuat dari perak. Fran melepaskan tangannya dan menyingkir ke sebelah Bel.

"Buka pintunya, _senpai_…" suruh pemuda berambut hijau itu sambil menatap _senpai_-nyadatar.

"Ini ruangan apa, kodok? Pangeran mulai curiga…" tanya Bel sambil menganalisa pintu itu. Lorong Varia HQ yang cukup gelap tidak memberikan pemuda yang memakai tiara itu petunjuk yang cukup mengenai ruangan apa yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Buka saja pintunya… bukan hal yang berbahaya kok…" jawab _kouhai_-nya itu _flat_.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Bel akhirnya memutuskan membuka pintu itu dan…

—**PRRIIIIITTTTTT!**

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Bel!" kata seluruh anggota Varia di ruangan itu serempak. Bel harus bersyukur ia berhasil menutup kedua telinganya sebelum peluit yang ditiup rekan-rekannya itu berbunyi nyaring. Heran, biasanya kan memakai terompet, kenapa malah pakai peluit?!

"O- oi, apa-apaan peluit itu?!" protes Bel sedikit kesal. Coba pikir, bagaimana seandainya dia jadi tuli gara-gara kejutan –sableng– rekan-rekannya ini?

"_VOOIIII_! JANGAN PROTES, BOCAH! LAGIPULA, INI USUL BANCI DISANA ITU!" teriak Squalo sambil menunjuk Lussuria dengan pedangnya.

Pantes aja jadi _abnormal_ begini…

"_Mou_~, jangan begitu Squ-_chan_~…" bulu kuduk seluruh anggota Varia langsung berdiri. "Toh yang penting kita bisa memberi kejutan untuk Bel-_chan_~…" lanjut Lussuria dengan nada 'keibuan'.

"'Kejutan'?" ulang Bel bingung.

"_Senpai_ lupa, ya? Ini kan hari ulang tahun _senpai_…" jawab Fran monoton. Bel terdiam. Astaga! Dia baru ingat soal bel tanda telah bergantinya hari yang cukup keras sewaktu dia dan _kouhai_-nya itu masih berada di ruang tengah dan— oke, lupakan… Bel merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Nah, Bel-_chan_, kau bisa meniup lilin disana~…" kata Lussuria sambil menunjuk sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 26.

"Ushishishi~, waktunya permintaan, eh?" pemuda _blonde_ itu meyeringai _chessire_. Bel mendekati kue tersebut dengan angkuh.

'_Rasa coklat, eh? Lumayan…' _batin pemuda yang memakai tiara itu. Bel menarik napas, diucapkannya permintaannya dalam hati, kemudian ditiupnya lilin itu hingga apinya lenyap.

"_Omedetou_, Bel-_chan_~!" kata Lussuria sambil menepuk tangannya heboh.

"_VOOIII_! _OMEDETOU_, BOCAH!" kata Squalo tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

"_Che_! _Omedetou_, sampah!" kata Xanxus cuek.

"_Omedetou_, Bel! Bekerjalah lebih baik lagi!" kata Levi sok menasehati.

"_Omedetou_, Bel-_senpai_…" kata Fran _flat_ sekaligus _emotionless_.

"Ushishishi~, sepertinya pangeran harus berterima kasih pada rakyat jelata kali ini…" kata Bel sambil melebarkan seringai _chessire_-nya.

"Oh ya, _senpai_… apa yang _senpai_ harapkan saat meniup lilin tadi?" tanya Fran _flat_.

_Bluuuuuusssshhhhhhh….._

Wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu menghangat dan memunculkan semburat merah, tidak terlalu terlihat, namun cukup menjawab pertanyaan Fran.

"Hoi, kodok," Bel merongoh saku jaketnya.

"Ah, ada apa, _senpai_? Sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku…" kata Fran, sengaja memancing _senpai_ berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Ushishishi~, bagaimana kalau kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu, hm?" sebuah aura _dark_ muncul dari belakang pemuda bersenjatakan pisau itu.

"_Vo_- _Voi_! Entah kenapa aku merasa ada aura jahat…" kata Squalo.

"Dimana?" tanya Bel tanpa memedulikan perkataan _taichou_ berambut panjang itu.

"Apanya—"

"—Dimana topi kodok yang waktu itu kuberikan, kodok?" potong Bel. Aura _dark_ dibelakangnya semakin membesar. Dikeluarkannya tangannya dari saku celananya, delapan buah pisau terselip pada masing-masing jarinya. Tanda bahaya berbunyi dikepala seluruh anggota Varia –oke, minus Xanxus. Tiga detik kemudian, sang _Strom Guardian_ Varia itu melemparkan pisaunya kearah Fran. Namun, dengan mudahnya sang _kouhai_ menghindarinya hingga akhirnya benda tajam itu mengenai Levi yang sedang tidak sempat bersiaga. Oh, jangan khawatir, benda tajam itu hanya mengenai bahu pria berkumis itu kok.

"WUOHH! BEL! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada seragamku!" bentak Levi tak terima.

"Diam saja kau, om-om mesum! Fran, jangan lari kau!" Bel keluar ruangan itu dan mengejar Fran yang sudah kabur lebih dulu.

"_VOOIII_! JANGAN MENGHANCURKAN BARANG-BARANG DISINI, BOCAH!" teriak Squalo masih dengan volume _full_.

"Berisik kau, hiu sampah!" kata Xanxus sambil melempar sebotol _wine_ kearah Squalo.

"_VOOIII_! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MELEMPAR BARANG SESUKA HATIMU, BOS SAMPAH!" teriak Squalo lagi.

Ah, lagi-lagi Varia kembali seperti semula… berisik, _abnormal_, kau bisa sebutkan yang lain…

Tapi, satu yang harus kalian tahu. Apa yang Bel harapkan pasti tak jauh-jauh beda dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Fran. Apa yang diharapkan Bel adalah….

.

.

.

_Aku berharap alur cinta ini tak berakhir sampai disini saja… aku harap, alur itu terus berjalan, sekalipun masa lalu berubah, sekalipun dunia ini berubah, pertemukan aku lagi dengan kouhai jelata tidak imut itu…_

.

.

Yahh, setidaknya intinya memang benar, kan?

.

.

.

**~ End ~**

.

.

.

**Bacotan Author : **_Ohayou_, _konnichiwa_, _konbanwa_, _readers_ sekalian~! Kembali dengan saya , Profe Fest, Author tersableng se-FFN~! EMAAKKKK! AKHIRNYA ANAKMU BISA BIKIN _ONESHOT_! /dibogem. Terus, APAAN COBA INI?! DESKRIPSINYA NAJIS AMIT-AMIT! /_headbang_/ Baiklah, fic ini sebenernya udah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi mohon maaf kalau rada-rada nggak nyambung bin ajaib… *sujud sembah* /thor. Terus, untung aja ada si Jess, temen Author yang juga Author di fandom ini, cari aja kalau mau... /ditabok. Bayangin, kalau nggak ada dia, typo di fic ini bakal semakin banyak dan alhasil fic ini pasti semakin hancur! /udah. Udah gitu nih, dia mau nemenin saya nentuin judul fic –sableng– ini, baik ya... /apa. Jadi, akhirnya setelah udah nyocok-nyocokin, Author yang nggak sengaja lagi denger lagu Wotamin yang judulnya Calc. Piano Version, tiba-tiba kedengeran kata '_Ai no Uta_', akhirnya jadilah judul fic –sableng– ini _Ai no Unmei_~ /ditelen. Ah, jangan lupa _review_, ya~! Sekalipun fic ini udah selesai, saya bakal ngebales _review_-_review_ dari _readers_ sekalian di chapter berikutnya atau biasanya di kotak _review_ juga~! :D Sekali lagi, minta _review_-nya ya~… ^^ Sampai jumpa di fic –sableng– saya yang lain~! *terbang ke langit*

.

.

_~Please review~_

.

.


End file.
